Raindrops on Roses
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: Set three or four years after the final series... Monica gets some good and bad news. Thanks for the feedback. Chapters 4 and 5 are now up!
1. Febuary 14th

Summary: Three or Four years after the final series. Dana and Fox are married. Monica and John are together. Monica gets some good news and then a phone call from her mother. oooh.  
  
Disclaimer: Monica Reyes, John Doggett, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and Baby Will don't belong to me. Neither do their parents or any family mentioned on the show. (Damn)  
  
Author's notes: Ladida. Second chapter should be in at some point. This is my first Fanfic sorry if it's boring. I'm trying to get some more interesting things in. Feedback would be nice if you could spare a second or two. Even if it's just letting me know you thought it was boring as.  
  
Silence. There was no need to speak. We both knew how we felt. I just laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I remember last Valentines Day he told me his heart only ever beat for me. For the three years that we had been together, Valentines Day always seemed to be more and more amazing. John Doggett didn't seem like it but he was romantic. As I listened to his heart I started to wonder, was this our forever? I'd seen how happy Fox and Dana were. But were John and I going to be the same way. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But I wasn't sure how he felt.  
  
Silence. I can hear her breathing. Slow and steady. I know she's awake. I felt her eyelashes on my chest when she opened her eyes. I wonder what she's thinking about. Is she thinking about today? Boy, am I lucky to have her. And tonight I'll let her know how I feel. I know I've been thinking about this for a week. But I feel like Valentines Day will be the best day to let her know. Which means tonight. I'll tell her tonight, how much she means to me. I know she wonders about us. How we will end up. She would hardly let me go last year at Fox and Dana's wedding. Like a lost puppy. She didn't want to leave me. She was very emotional at the wedding. I've never seen a bridesmaid cry at a wedding. But I'm sure Mon wasn't the first. I'll have to find the best time to get her Valentines Day gift. I've got to help Fox baby-sit William today, because Dana is going with Mon to the hospital for a check up after her car crash a month ago.  
  
The air was warm as it wrapped itself around Monica. She stood outside the hospital doors waiting for Dana, and waiting for the courage to go in. Dana put an arm around her shoulder. "What's up Monica?" "I don't want to go it. What if they say that I'm not completely cured and that I have really bad internal damage? What will I do?" Dana laughed. She had never seen Monica so scared in the last four years she had known her. "They said any damage would be healed by now." "What if it hasn't Dana? What if John proposes to me tonight, and I tell him that I can't have kids or something like that?" A small tear ran down Monica's cheek. Dana hugged her tight. "Nothing like that will happen to you Mon." More tears were making themselves seen, flowing fast down her smooth cheeks. "Hey, cheer up. The doctor told me I couldn't have children after I had Emily. Now I've got William." Monica smiled through her tears. Dana was right. It couldn't possibly happen. "Yeah, I suppose I'm just seeing the glass half empty." They walked into the hospital, notified the staff of their arrival and as soon as they were alone in the room waiting for the doctor, Dana had to ask the question. "Monica?" "Hmmm." Monica answered from behind the curtain where she was getting changed. "Why did you say you think John will propose tonight?" Monica came out from behind the curtain and sat beside Dana on the bed. "One of my feelings, I guess. I don't know. It was probably just something I've really been thinking about lately and then I just blurted it out as if I knew it was going to happen." "Your feelings have never been wrong before. Remember last week when you rushed over to my place because you had a feeling that something was wrong with Will, and then when we checked on him the iron was about to fall on his leg." "It's just strange Dana. Maybe my emotions are mixing too much with my feelings."  
  
A candle light dinner was set up on the back porch of John's house when Monica arrived. She was amazed at the beauty of it all as she sat down. The dinner went well, they talked about their days as usual. But John could sense that Monica was leaving something out, and visa-versa. When Monica had finished her dessert she attempted to remove herself from the chair. "Wait Mon." John stood and took her hand. Out of his pocket he pulled the remote for the stereo and he turned it on. Monica smiled as the music began to play. "May I have this dance?" Monica nodded and they walked inside to dance. They seemed to dance forever to one song. When the song finished John pulled away from Monica and knelt down on one knee. The shock on Monica's face was priceless. "John." "Monica, I want to come home every night and know that all my troubles will drift away when I see you. I want to watch you fall asleep in my arms and wake up with you beside me. I want to spend every Christmas with the one I love. And maybe some day wake up Christmas morning to our children screaming that Santa came." Monica started to cry at his words. "Monica Reyes, will you marry me?" "Oh my god John. of course I will." John slid the gold band onto her finger and stood up. Monica let the diamond glisten in the disappearing light, and kissed John. "This is the best Valentines Day ever Mon." "Ah, I haven't given you your gift." She ran to her briefcase and pulled out a large white envelope. She ran back over and sat down on the couch. John slowly opened the package, and removed what looked like some sort of x- ray. "What is it?" Monica smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. She pointed to a tiny white speck as John held it up to the light. "That's our baby." A look of shock spread over John's face. He looked at Monica and then back at the picture then back at Monica. "Really? Us? Baby? Ours?" Monica had to laugh. "You're not making much sense but yes we're having a baby." John placed his hand on Monica's abdomen and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Mon." She smiled as he moved in and kissed her. He could still smell the strawberries she had eaten for dessert as he searched for the sensitive part of her mouth. The part that caused a shiver to run down her spine every time he touched it. He could feel her shake a little in his arms as he hit the spot. Bingo!  
  
My feelings were right, once again. He did propose to me and I don't think this year could get any better.  
  
Fox and Dana were greeted with a huge smile as they walked into the office. Monica sat at her desk playing solitaire on her computer. "Good morning." She chirped as the two agents hung up their coats. "Well, someone's in a very chirpy mood this morning." Dana smiled as she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. Monica just grinned and raised her left hand into Dana's view. Fox smiled and sat down. "Congratulations Monica." She was about to say thankyou when her mobile suddenly came to life and started to buzz along the table. "Monica Reyes." Her smile seemed to grow as the voice on the other line came through. "Mamma, I was going to call you today." She was silent for a moment. "Si, Mamma. Great news, I'm getting married, and I'm pregnant." Fox winked at Dana as she unconsciously laid a hand on her own stomach, almost imagining there was something in there again. They looked back at Monica when she suddenly seemed like she was about to go into shock. "What!" Monica continued the conversation in Spanish as Dana walked over to her and sat on her desk, watching her like a hawk. Something was wrong. At that moment John walked into the room and before he could say anything Dana was at his side whispering in his ear. Fox wasn't sure what he should be paying attention to. His wife whispering into his friends' ear or the Spanish phone conversation happening at the desk next to him. "Adios mamma." Monica hung up the phone and dropped her head onto the desk with a quiet "Ow." "Mon?" John placed a hand on her back. "What's up?" "Nothing." She murmured into the desk. "There is something Monica." Dana said. "We can all tell when something has upset you. We've known you for a long time." Monica lifted her head and smiled slightly.  
  
I don't want to tell them. Legally I don't have to. But they want to know because they care about me. But really it's none of their business. It's kind of a private issue. I don't really want anyone to know until I've checked it all out. Do I? Mamma told me I shouldn't. But, they are my friends. Oh screw this.  
  
Monica stood from her desk and walked out the door in a huff. Dana was puzzled, what had they done? She glanced at John, who was just as puzzled as she was. "Looks like she didn't want to talk, Dane." Dana clenched her fists as Fox spoke. She hated to see Monica in such an awful mood, and she really hated when Fox shortened her name. She ran out the door after Monica. Something was wrong. "Monica stop!" she yelled as she saw Monica step into the elevator. The doors started to close so Dana sprinted and dived into the compartment. "Dana, are you okay?" Monica panicked. "I've broken my wrist." She answered as she twirled her hand around and flinched at the pain. Monica pressed the emergency stop button and sat down on the floor with Dana. "Sorry." "Hey, it's not your fault I should have dived at you instead." "But if I had have stopped the elevator doors then you wouldn't have dived at all." "I don't know about that. Diving's quite fun. It sure beats falling down the stairs and I've done that lot since I started working here." Both the women laughed. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Monica sighed. "How about we grab a hot chocolate and I'll tell you on the way." "Sounds okay to me." Dana smiled. Monica stood up and started the elevator again. 


	2. Secret between friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are actually on the X-Files. Which is my bad luck.  
  
Author's notes: Here's chapter two. I think that about sum's it up. I better also say that after about two years with four people in the x-files office they renovated it so it's larger and everyone has a desk. Including Dana yay!  
  
All was quite in the office. The only thing that was bugging Fox was John's constant pacing. Occasionally John would stop and look at his watch then look out the door. Then he would go back to pacing, or sitting at Monica's desk. "John, please sit down." "Huh?" John looked at Fox. Thee had been no conversation between the two since Monica and Dana had run out the door. He sat down at his own desk and watched the door. "They'll be back soon." "How can you be so sure, they've been gone for at least an hour." Fox was about to reply when the phone rang.  
  
"Wow, Fox. Where you sitting on the phone or something?" "Yeah something like that. Where are you Dana." Dana smiled at Monica who was sitting across from her in the café. "I'm in Australia, watching kangaroo's box." Monica covered her mouth to try a hold in a laugh. "Hey you're getting better with the jokes." "Are you saying I'm not good at telling jokes Agent Mulder?" Fox sank into his chair. Dana never called him Mulder anymore unless she was annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that Dana." He wimpered. "I know. Got ya. So, you want to have lunch?" "Yeah, where are you?" "The new Café on 34th. And bring John with you." "Ah so Monica is with you." This now caught John's attention. "I didn't say that." "So she's not?" "I didn't say that either. Just come with John to the Café." Dana hung up the phone and sipped her hot chocolate. She watched as Monica played with her silver ring. "So, do you want me to go with you?" "Huh?" Monica lifted her head and looked at Dana. "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital and check it out?" "Yeah, would you mind?" "Water off a ducks back Mon." "Thanks Dana. And would you please keep this between us? I don't want John to know until I've got everything sorted." "Sure." There was a slight pause. "Speak of the devil." Monica twisted around to see Fox and John enter the café. 


	3. Found You

Disclaimer: coincidentally I'm going to say the same thing as last time. I don't own any characters that are actually on the X-Files.  
  
2 days later.  
  
The plane seemed to tilt to one side, but then again Monica wasn't to fond of flying. She was probably imagining the whole tilt thing. Dana nudged her in the shoulder. "You okay?" "Yeah." Dana went back to staring out the window. "Does the plane seem like it's tilting to you?" Dana turned back to Monica. "What do you mean?" "Like it shifting all it's weight onto one side." "All planes do that Monica. Especially since we are turning." "Oh. Okay." The speakers suddenly erupted with noise. Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving in Austin shortly. Please return your seats to the upright position and make sure your seatbelt is correctly buckled. We hope you've enjoyed your flight. Monica cringed at the last few words. "Enjoy the flight my ass. The bloody plane is tilting and she expects us to enjoy the damn flight."  
  
Austin was dry and hot. Too hot for Dana's liking, but Monica's feelings were busy with this strange new feeling inside her to notice the heat. "Wow." She sighed. "What's up Monica?" Monica turned to her smiling brightly. "I feel like I'm home. And I don't think it's just because I was born here. I always had this sense in Mexico that, although I was loved, I didn't belong. I almost feel drawn to this place." Dana was puzzled, but she knew better than to question Monica's feelings. "You probably think its crazy." "No. I get the same feeling when I visit my parents." They smiled at each other and got into the rental car.  
  
John lazily rolled over in bed and stretched his arm over Monica. But she wasn't there. She was gone. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12:45pm. He'd slept the clock around. Monica was probably downstairs reading the Sunday paper. But when John got downstairs, she wasn't. "Mon?" He yelled. No answer. "Monica!" He yelled again, still no answer. Then as he turned towards the kitchen the white note caught his eye. John, I've gone to Austin for a couple of days. Don't worry about me. Once I get everything sorted I tell you what's going on. If Fox visits you tell him Dana's with me. I love you sweetie. Monica "Great, now I can't even have a good day to end the weekend." John sighed and shoved some bread in the toaster.  
  
The Hospital in Austin was conveniently three doors down from the hotel that Dana and Monica were staying in. Monica sat on the bed with the hotel phone to her ear. Dana watched as she twirled both her engagement ring and her special silver ring around on her fingers. She was nervous about the consequences of going to the hospital. But she was glad Dana was with her. She needed someone to lean on, and for some reason it just couldn't be John. Sure she loved John but Dana was like a sister to her, as she was to Dana. And this was a family matter. "The phone mustn't be connected properly, a hospital wouldn't take this long to pick up." Dana nodded and pointed to Monica's coat pocket. "Why don't you use your mobile. Or you could just go down to the hospital and get this over with face to face." "yeah it would probably be much easier. Can you come with me." Monica hung up the phone and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. "I wasn't going to let you do it on your own."  
  
The walk seemed to take forever. Who knows, they probably walked through some time warp and were sent to the other side of town without noticing it. If that were the case or not our two heroines did reach the hospital. (Insert sigh of relief here if you must) Monica walked stiff-backed up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The young girl smiled at her. "Yes." Monica staled for a moment trying to think of what came after that. Luckily Dana knew what it was. "Hi, sorry she's a bit shaken up. We're looking for a Kylie Louise Parker. She came in three days ago." "I'll just check our records for you." The girl smiled and turned to the computer. Monica mouthed a silent thankyou to Dana. "Right, may I ask exactly what your relationship is with Mrs Parker?" The girl turned back to Monica and Dana. Monica quickly replied. "We're with the FBI, and I'm Monica Reyes. I'm Kylie's sister." The girl sent them towards the elevator and up to Kylie's room.  
  
  
  
Note: Thanks guys and gals for all the feedback. It's nice to know someone likes what I do! Keep it coming. As long as I get reviews I'll keep going. Until you lot say hay it's gone too long I think you should stop torturing us and just get to the damn point. So yeah. at the rate I'm going the next chapter should be up in the next day or so. C'ya 


	4. Video for Will

Disclaimer: I think after four chapters you get the point but anyway, Anybody actually in and episode of The X-Files belongs to Chris Carter not me. Very unfortunate that. But the nice girl at the hospital, Kylie Parker and anyone related to Monica that hasn't been mentioned on the show belong to me! Unfortunately I don't think they'll get me anywhere in life but here's hoping. LOL.  
  
The room was quiet. Hospitals were known for their quietness. But this room was too quiet. Monica pushed the door open and walked into the white hospital room. It was extremely white. You couldn't get any whiter than the things in that room. It was, well, white. Dana walked to the end of the bed and picked up the clipboard. "What does it say Dana?" Monica was looking at Kylie lying unconscious in the bed. Dana looked over the medical notes. "It doesn't look good. She's lost a lot of blood." Monica nodded slowly. "Does it say anything about next of kin?" "Yeah, next of kin has been specified as her husband David. And it also says that if she needs a transfusion or anything like that, to contact the adoption centre." Kylie's breathing could be heard in the silence. Slow and steady. "And that's how they found me." Dana nodded and returned the clipboard. "Tell you what. You stay here and I'll go see if they contacted Kylie's husband. Do you want me to say that you're okay to give blood." Monica rubbed at her arm and nodded towards Dana.  
  
"So they've just gone." Fox paced back and fourth across the lounge room. William and John just stared up at him. "No mention of why they went, they just did." John nodded. William copied his mother's signature eyebrow lift. He didn't understand what was happening. "Auntie Mon o bye-bye with mummy? Mummy say bye-bye Will. Auntie Mon say no bye-bye." The two men turned their attention to William. "Mummy said goodbye to you Will?" The child nodded and moved over to his plastic lunchbox full of cars. He squatted down and opened it. Inside were only two cars and a video. William picked it up, put it in Monica's video machine and switched on the TV.  
  
********************************ON THE VIDEO************************************  
  
"Hey Sweetie." Dana was on the screen in her usual travelling suit. "I'm going to be gone a few days, okay. I'm going with Auntie Mon. So she'll be looking after me just like you do. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I will come home as soon as I can. Tell Daddy and Uncle John that we have our mobiles if they need to call us. And remember not to tell anyone about the secret. I'll let you tell when I come back. I love you." Dana blew a kiss, stood up and turned off the camera. The screen flickered and then went back to normal. This time it showed Monica, not Dana.  
  
"Hey Will, my little man. I'm sorry I've taken your mummy away with me, but I need her to help me with some family issues." Monica's smile seemed to light the whole room. "While we are gone you have to look after Uncle John for me. Don't forget to make sure he doesn't start thinking about the wedding and run off me. I love you Will, stay cool dude." She winked, and the screen went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* William turned off the TV and sat down on the floor. "What secret did mummy tell you Will?" Fox asked, crouching down next to the small boy. He simply brought his thumb and finger to his lips and acted as if pulling a zipper across his mouth. "No tell, Aunt Mon say I cool dude." His placed his hands on opposite arms to try to cross his arms and tossed his head back, trying his best to look cool. John sighed and walked over to the phone. "What are you doing?" Fox asked. "Dana said they have their phones, so I'm calling Mon." John dialled the number and placed the phone to his ear. "Yaya auntie Mon gonna talk on phone." 


	5. Two's or Four's

Sorry there is a bit of talking to the narrator here. After awhile I kinda just sink into the scene. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to read the disclaimer, which I assume you don't bother with anyway, go to the first few chapters. No longer shall I write them at the top of each page. It's seriously bugging me.  
  
The weather in Austin had cooled by the afternoon so Dana and Monica had taken advantage of the situation and gone for a walk around the town. They needed to think about something they had encountered while finding out what had happened to Kylie. It was something that any normal person wouldn't take seriously but these two women worked on The X-Files so when it came to.  
  
Hold on the phone's ringing. But whose?  
  
"Sorry that's mine. Continue with the writing you're going well."  
  
Monica reached into her handbag and retrieved her mobile. She smiled at the flashing ID and put the phone to her ear. "Hey John." "Hey darlin'. Just ringing to find out what's going on." Monica cringed. She still didn't want to discuss the facts with him, but with the strange things happening to patients' maybe she should. Dana motioned for her to sit down on the park bench. "Well, I'm in Austin." "Austin?" "Austin, Texas." "I know where Austin is Mon. Why are you there? Weren't you born there?" "Yes I was born here. That's why I'm back. When mamma called she told be she had received a call from the adoption agency saying that my sister was looking for me. So I came here." "You have a sister?" "Yeah, her family was looking for me because she's lost a lot of blood, and they wanted to see if I was a match. So I'm here." Dana nudged her to tell him why Kylie had lost so much blood, but Monica shook her head at the suggestion. "Geez, Mon. Why didn't you tell me?" "Well, ah." "Monica can I call you back in a minute, Will's about to cause your favourite vase to fall on his head." Before she could answer he hung up. Dana looked at her than at the phone. "He hung up?" "Yeah something like that. He'll call back." "Are you going to tell him what happened to Kylie?" Monica let out a slight laugh. "I doubt John will believe it if I say that my sister was attacked by vampires. But not just any kind of vampires, ones that mess with your mind and give you strange powers." Dana considered it. "Maybe we should let both the guys know. They could be able to help us out." "I reckon we could do it by ourselves Dana."  
  
NOTE: Okay guys and gals. Help me out here. Should Monica and Dana get the guys to help out with this whole vampire thing or should they do it themselves? I need to know people. Because I'm not sure. 


	6. Family Affair

The Hospital  
  
The room was quiet, absolutely no noise. Then a slight flutter of wings. Silence again. Kylie Parker sat bolt upright in bed. He flutter of wings was not what had woken her. His presence was what did. He stood at the end of her bed. Tall, dark, mysterious. This seemed to be the only time in the past week that Kylie had opened her eyes.  
  
"She came to you, like I said she would Kylie. All you had to do was trust me. I told you she would come, and that the only way for you to get your full powers is to drink the blood of your oldest niece. Unfortunately in this case it means possibly killing your sister. But we are talking about power here Kylie. Even though you are the younger sister, you may receive the family power instead of your sister. We got to you first. Unless she drinks the blood of your first born daughter you will get it all. It's a race now Kylie. Win it, and join us." Kylie's eyes flashed a deep red and she licked her lips greedily before replying. "Yes, grandfather. Wouldn't want to ruin the family name."  
  
The Park  
  
Monica bent forward and rested her head in her hands. "I don't know, Dana, it's just that. John and Fox go everywhere with us. We seem to just fade in the background. Finding out information and cutting up dead people." Dana smiled at this. Sure, as Monica put it, her job was 'cutting up dead people' but it had its moments. And no one could ever really accuse you of being a boring person. "But the whole point is that I want to do something that's just you and me. It would almost be like hanging out. Only without the girlie stuff."  
  
"How's about we warn them that if they attempt to take this from us. They are doing paperwork for the next year. C'mon, and plus my mum has been bugging me about the fact that she hasn't seen William since Christmas. Which I don't get, mind you, because it's only been two months since Christmas. I mean does she have to see him all the time?" Monica perked up a bit. "Yeah well look at it from my family's point of view they live miles away from me and John. Imagine how many times a year they'll see our kids." She smiled and looked at Dana who seemed to be puzzled. "Kids? You mean you're having more than one?" Monica laughed. "No I meant like, future, you know." "Oh. Right." Monica reached into her bag for her mobile as it's ringing became louder and louder. "Alright, I guess I'll tell John to pack his things." 


End file.
